1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games of chance and more particularly to an electronically controlled card game apparatus of the type in which a player is dealt and selects a series of simulated playing cards generated in a random fashion from a simulated deck of 52 such cards and displayed whereby the cards dealt and selected may be identified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art electrical card game simulation devices permit a player to play such games as blackjack or poker against a simulated dealer represented by the apparatus. It is also known that there are numerous mechanical devices for playing card games such as poker and blackjack, but which permit something less than a realistic simulation of a truly random situation achieved in the actual play of such card games with printed playing cards. Unfortunately, in order to achieve a modicum of realism and an accurate representation of the true probabilities of actual card games the electronic card game simulation devices of the prior art are unduly complex and large and require substantial amounts of electric power which render them impractical for convenient portable hand-held use. Although the mechanical card game simulation devices of the prior art have been manufactured in more convenient sizes for portable hand-held use, they leave much to be desired and fall far short of any realistic simulation of an actual card game.